Ordinary World
by LadyStardust3
Summary: Ka/Ty songfic to "Ordinary World" by Duran Duran. Kai is all alone... *sob*


Disclaimer:  Kai and Tyson belong to each other…

Yami:  *Sigh*

Nat:  …. And not to us.  The fantastic song Ordinary world belongs to the amazing, fantastic Duran Duran….

(Space for applause)

Nat:  And not us.  However this fic DOES belong to us so you thieves out there go vay!  Anyway, the reason Tyson left Kai in this fic is unspecified so be creative and imagine it up for yourself… for example Yami?

Yami:  He Just Did.  *Folds arms and skulks off*

Nat:  ¬_¬  Yes well I'm sure you can all do better than that….  Well here it is…..

Ordinary World 

**"Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue,**

**Thought I heard you talking softly…**

**I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio**

**Still I can't escape the ghost of you."**

It's raining now, hard.  The drops splash onto my forehead and trickle down my cheeks like tears.  They seep into my clothes, saturating them.  And a cold wind blows, whipping my chilled and sensitised skin.  But I still have a little way to go.  

The flat is empty now.  When I open the door, darkness sills the four rooms I once called home.  I stand in a gathering puddle on the front mat and time slips and slides on the ice that surrounds me.

"I'm heading out now Kai, okay?"  your voice told me.  The brightness of the summer light scalded my eyes, I had just got out of bed.  

I blinked and dragged on a dressing gown then headed out of the bedroom.  

You were rooting around in the living room.  I leant on the doorframe to watch.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Help you do what?"

"Find my beyblade," you snapped lifting up a pile of magazines.  

"Nope."

You looked up, I saw the unease in your eyes.

"I have it right here," I told you and pulled your glistening bright blade from the pocket of the dressing gown.

You looked relieved in more ways than one.  Getting closer I wrapped my arms around you….

And kissed the darkness.  Rushing round in despair I flood the flat with electricity and listen to the clashing voices from the radio and television.  I have never felt this alienated and alone.  Despite what I once was.

**"What has happened to it all?**

**Crazy some say**

**Where is the life that I recognise?**

**Gone away."******

Sitting down I think and listen to a few strains of music audible over the blurb of the newsreader on the TV.  Muting the television, I listen to the song.  Maybe I heard this song before, with you.  Maybe I did.

**"But I won't cry for yesterday**

**There's an ordinary world**

**Somehow I have to find.**

**And as I try to make my way**

**To the ordinary world**

**I will learn to survive."**

I won't cry – I don't cry not me.  Instead I pick up my beyblade and head back out into the rain, slamming the door behind me, leaving sounds blaring and every light throwing its glaze bitterly out of the windows.

**"Passion or co-incidence**

**One prompted you to say**

**'Pride will tear us both apart'**

**But my pride's gone out the window**

**Crossed the rooftops, run away**

**And left me in the vacuum of my heart."******

I started all this, I felt bad that you did not believe I could change.  I think that you were right in a way, I wasn't about to change overnight.  Just because I had discovered my love for you, didn't mean I had to like your friends all of a sudden or immediately shapeshift into a better person.

But I could have made a better effort.

"Try Kai," you snapped at me after I had 'embarrassed' you in front of Max and Rei.  "Why can't you do it for me?"

"I have my pride," I told you, frankly, because my pride was what mattered most back then.  

"Pride?  Pride!  Pride will tear us apart," you screamed in reply and left.  I didn't see you again for a week.  But after I had reformed a little more, I tracked you down at Max's and made you an offer, to move in with me, and you took it.  We were happy for a while.

**"What has happened to me?**

**Crazy some say**

**Where is my friend when I need you most**

**Gone away."******

Dranzer skids about on the sodden, unlevel surface, doing her best in the conditions.  I snatch her up and collapse onto the park bench, looking back across the green at our flat, the windows alight.  Words cross my lips and I'm singing that song again but my words are lost in the pounding of the rain.

**"But I won't cry for yesterday**

**There's an ordinary world**

**Somehow I have to find.**

**And as I try to make my way **

**To the ordinary world **

**I will learn to survive."**

The rain drips down my hair, my nose and off my clothes as I cradle Dranzer in my hand, her glistening bit shining up to the sky.

Looking up into the darkness, glittering shards fall onto my upturned features and splashing they shatter, trying to alert me to the world of the real.

**"Papers on the roadside **

**Tell of suffering and greed.**

**Here today, forgot tomorrow**

**Oh here beside the news **

**Of holy war and holy greed**

**Ours is just a little sorrow."**

Walking again, billboards with netting hold their sodden notices down.  There is another world besides you, and perhaps it is time I became part of it.  I learnt a lot from the brief time we spent together Tyson and I know I am ready now to cast my cold mask aside and make something of myself.  I won't cry for the past.

**"I don't cry for yesterday,**

**There's an ordinary world**

**Somehow I have to find.**

**And as I try to make my way**

**To the ordinary world **

**I will learn to survive."**

Home again.  Nut it is a different place.  Full of memories yes, but full of a future too.  I made my mistakes but I have learnt.  If I meet you again Tyson, I will not let you go.  

**"Everyone is my world."**

Maybe I'll make some friends.

**"Anyone is my world."**

Or travel the world.

**"I will learn to survive."**

I will learn to survive.

And so I turn off the radio.

*The end, please leave your lovely reviews at the door and the nasty ones in the dustbin.  Have a nice day.


End file.
